Arrangements of parts of transmissions, having one clutch and one planetary gear set situated adjacent thereto, are widely known from the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,410, for example, discloses a clutch system drafted with one multi-disc clutch in the cup-shaped outer disc carrier of which there are situated discs, one servo mechanism with one clutch, one annular spring set for resetting the piston and one baffle plate of a dynamic pressure balance. Radially below the disc set, a planetary gear set is located. One pressure balance space of the dynamic pressure balance of the clutch is formed by the baffle plate and the piston. A pressure space of the clutch is accordingly situated upon the side of the piston opposite the planetary gear set. The recoil force of the annular spring set braced between piston and baffle plate supports itself on a guard ring which fixes the baffle plate axially opposite the outer disc carrier. A lubricant is supplied to the pressure balance space via a lubrication hole in the hub area of the outer disc carrier.
One spider plate of a planet carrier of the planetary gear set abuts axially on the pressure balance space of the clutch. The spider plate is tensionally firmly connected on its outer diameter with an inner disc carrier of the clutch. In the spider plate planet, shafts are inserted upon which the planetary gears are mounted. For planetary gear lubrication, the planetary shafts have each one central hole designed as blind hole and one radial hole oriented toward the center of the respective planetary gear. The lubricant is fed to the planet shafts from the side of the spider plate which abuts axially on the pressure balance space of the clutch. To improve the axial introduction of the lubricant in the central hole of the planet shafts, a lubrication baffle sheet is provided which is fastened on the spider plate upon a diameter above the planet shafts upon the side of the spider plate facing the pressure balance space of the clutch. The lubricant for lubricating the planetary gears is supplied not via the lubrication hole of the disc carrier through which the pressure balance space is supplied with lubricant but via a low-friction bearing by which the disc carrier is supported on a stationary transmission housing. The amount of lubricant supplied to the planetary gears is, therefore, approximately the leakage amount of said low-friction bearing.
In this clutch system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,410, outer disc carrier, piston, annular spring set, baffle plate anti discs of the clutch form one pre-assemblable clutch unit that can be installed as whole in the transmission. The planetary gearset pre-completed with planet shafts, planetary gears, spider plate and one inner disc carrier forms a separate unit which only after assembly of the clutch unit in the transmission can also be mounted in the transmission. To maintain a defined installation dimension of the planet carrier relative to the baffle plate of the clutch, a spacer element is provided which is designed as bearing disc because of the possible relative speed between inner disc carrier and baffle plate. The planet carrier itself is rot axially fixed on the outer disc carrier.
The needed axial installation space of the clutch system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,410 is relatively large due to the special arrangement of parts of clutch and adjacent planetary gear set, the same as to the lubricant supply constructed for the dynamic pressure balance of the clutch and for planetary gear lubrication.
Departing from the prior art, the problem on which this invention is based is to further develop a clutch system for a transmission with regard to axial length and with regard to ease of assembly which has one clutch with one disc carrier and, situated within the disc carrier, one servo mechanism with dynamic pressure balance; the same as one planet carrier of a planetary gear set, the spider plate of which abuts in axial direction on a pressure balance space of the dynamic pressure balance of the servo mechanism.